


New subject for project Decima

by Mynameisdodo397



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynameisdodo397/pseuds/Mynameisdodo397
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Alexander Hilbert chooses a subject for project Decima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New subject for project Decima

**Author's Note:**

> for once the sin chat did NOT inspire this. Huh weird

Dr Elias Sei- no. Doctor Alexander Hilbert was looking through files,  
Dozens of possible test subjects for project decima looked at through the photographs. He shifted through the files for a while before stopping at random. Douglas Eiffel. He would hardly be missed and according to the file, needed the money. Eiffel was not the fittest person, not nearly as fit as either of his previ- no. There were no previous subjects. 

He continued shifting through the files, occasionally stopping at promising candidates. He felt wrong somehow, like he was looking at rats in a pet store. And he supposed whoever was chosen would live as long too. Funny joke Lambert would have e- no. He needed to stop. They were all dead because of him. His failure. 

No, he would do better this time, he had more supplies and only one candidate to use them on. He had more experience this time. He could do it, he had to. In the name of science. In the name of his sister. And in the name of all those who were sacrificed for the good of the human race. 

He gathered the most promising candidates (including Douglas Eiffel) and sent them to Mr cutter. This was the easy part. The worst has yet to come.


End file.
